Alpha And Omeg-Ed: Edventures to Jasper Park
by JackCryo
Summary: After another failed scam, the Eds decide to crash at Ed's house to take their mind off of their misfortune. But a scene caused by Ed leads the boys into a park far from home. With nothing but the clothes on their backs, the Eds take it upon themselves to find their way back to the Cul-De-Sac, unaware of their soon to come wild adventure that they will never forget.
1. The Case of the Missing Gravy

**Alpha and Omeg-Ed: Edventures to Jasper Park**

 **Chapter 1: The Case of the Missing Gravy**

Somewhere in the United States of America nestled a particular street otherwise known as "The Cul-De-Sac." This area was home to many young kids who have been on many befuddling and otherwise pain and humiliation inducing adventures. Three of these citizens stood out for their infamy of continuous attempts of selling out to the neighbourhood individuals as a method of monetary gain, these three of course being the usual cause of the other kids' misfortunes The three were formed as a group simply known as 'The Eds' but usually go by the alias, 'Dorks' by one of the other children. The leader of the trio was a twelve year old boy named 'Eddy'.

Eddy was the shortest of the group, his ambitious ego and his often short temper made up for his lacking height. He was the most cunning and the slyest of the group which was exactly why he was the leader of the group, he had the traits of a con-artist written all over him including a very encouraging method of talking to his customer peers whom he usually dubbed as 'Suckers' and on occasion being the one who comes up with the ideas for the many scams he and his lackeys have performed and mostly failed. Eddy was pink-skinned and was recognisable for his yellow polo shirt with a collar and sleeve hems of purple and a vertical red stripe on the right side of the shirt. He wore light blue pants much like the other kids and donned red shoes. He was also known for his three singular strands of hair that protruded from his flat head

Edd was the second tallest of the group and could be considered as Eddy's polar opposite as he was more kind-hearted and was usually very reluctant to follow Eddy's orders, especially if it involved either physical or emotional harm to the neighbourhood kids. He was the most intelligent of the group which has served great assistance when he worked with Eddy and the other lackey. However due to this, he was physically the weakest of the trio and had a habit of conversing with others including Eddy more coherently with more intelligible phrases which the typical ordinary person would very likely need to look up on a dictionary to understand what they meant. Because Edd's name had the same pronunciation with the other Ed, he would sometimes formally refer to himself with his full name, 'Eddward' while the others would refer him as 'Double D' or 'Sockhead' by Eddy. His skin was a desert sand-beige and he donned an orange shirt, purple shorts, red thigh socks and cyan shoes. His most prominent feature being the black ski cap he wore on his head practically 24/7 which was of course the reason behind his nickname, Sockhead.

And finally there was Ed, the tallest of the bunch. With Edd being the brains, Ed was the brawn which he had proven many times to his fellow friends as he had been seen to be capable of lifting many large and heavy objects including an entire house and a street light with little to completely no effort. His incredible strength however was given at the cost of his intelligence. To put it simply, Ed was not the brightest of the trio, meaning that almost anything he said mostly ranged from references to horror and sci-fi themed comics and movies to just outright absurd passages. Nevertheless, he was the friendliest of the trio, even to his younger sister who would do nothing but berate and abuse him for her own pleasure whenever she got the chance, though that was sometimes due to Ed's unintelligence unintentionally angering her as her anger was even seen on the same level as Eddy's. Despite this, everything that his sister has done to him did absolutely nothing to hinder Ed's deep love and protective care for her. Ed's skin was yellow and his attire consisted of baggy blue pants, a red and white striped shirt under an olive green jacket and black shoes. In contrary to Edd and Eddy's three strands of hair, Ed's hair was a ginger buzz cut, giving it more of a black colour with his prominent feature being the monobrow above his eyes.

Of course, these boys would always fail in their attempts of scamming for a multitude of reasons such as technical failures, being spoiled by one of the other kids or from Ed accidentally messing around. This time, it appeared to be the former as the boys were walking along an alleyway bordered by a wooden fence, lead by a very irate Eddy who was wearing what appeared to be an Elizabethan ruff on his neck which he suddenly noticed and ripped off, throwing it onto the ground in frustration.

"Of all the rotten...! We were _this_ close to swimming in Jawbreakers and as usual, shovel chin ruins everything!" Eddy yelled, still walking furiously with both hands in this pockets.

"Oh come now, Eddy! I'm certain you already know how Kevin acts when he knows something is up!" Edd retorted in a vague attempt to get Eddy to calm down, this unfortunately only made Eddy whip his head around to glare at him.

"If that jarhead hadn't decided to be so nosy and snoop around with the stage, we would've had bags of money on our backs!" Eddy shouted back.

What happened was, the scam the boys had decided to pull off today was their own take on a theatrical play of William Shakespeare's 'The Tempest'. It had taken them a whole night to build a stage in the style of a classic theatre along with the backstage props and required character outfits. Eddy of course was reluctant to use this idea because of how "old" and "stupid" it sounded, but he soon lit up when Edd, (who was the one that gave the idea of the scam in the first place) pointed out how popular Shakespeare's plays had become during his time to which Eddy, being his money-hungry self mentally converted the popularity into the amount of money they would likely get. Soon enough, the audience they needed had arrived and the play that the Eds had countlessly rehearsed was going along very smoothly. Unfortunately, just when Eddy finally thought that things were finally going to go their way, his sworn enemy and rival, Kevin who was the jock of the Cul-De-Sac kids and the Eds' common bully had decided to sneak away from the audience and had tampered with the stage without anyone noticing, causing it collapse onto the Eds, leaving them penniless and the kids running away, laughing at the trio's misfortune with Kevin of course, speeding away on his bike and having the last laugh to rub salt in the wounds.

"And don't think you aren't a part of this, Sockhead!" Eddy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Double D who was taken aback in shock.

"Me?! How could I be at fault also with this scam's failure when I did nothing to assist Kevin?!" Edd defended.

"You're the one who came up with the stupid scam! You should be smart enough to know that this isn't the past when there were stupid sissy queen theatres from William Shoespurt!" Eddy squalled back at Edd.

"I'll have you know, William Shakespeare was no 'sissy' when he took the occupation as a play writer and made history of public entertainment, Eddy!" Double D argued back.

While the two were still bickering over the scam's faults, Ed was pre-occupied with something he had just found snared in between two of the fence boards. Upon closer inspection, it appeared more like a clump of thick hair, it was dark hazelnut brown in colour and resembled more of fur than regular hair. Without thinking twice, Ed pulled the clump out of it's wooden prison and stuffed it in his pocket for possible convenience. It was then that he turned around to see that Eddy and Double D had resumed walking after their "settlement" which opted Ed to follow after them.

* * *

It was evening when the boys had arrived at their chosen destination: Ed's kitchen. Sometime after Eddy and Edd's dispute, the latter had wondered if they could do something to take their mind off their failure, at that moment, Ed immediately stepped in and offered to make supper for the two as he had stated that "Nothing takes away your cares like a full stomach." Eddy merely shrugged and went along with it while Double D was happy to take Ed's kind gesture.

And that's where Eddy and Double D were now, waiting for Ed to prepare a meal for them. Edd was stumped on what Ed had in mind to make for them and he hoped that whatever it was, it was edible at least.

Eddy's anger was replaced now with boredom seeing as all they were doing was nothing but sit numbly at the kitchen table, a part of him even dreaded what Ed may be preparing for them but it was the least that Ed could do to keep Eddy distracted. Not moments later were the two suddenly shook by a loud noise coming from outside the kitchen that sounded much like a horrified scream, the voice being enough for the two to recognise who it was.

"Ed?! What's the matter?!" Double D called out in concern while Eddy just looked on befuddled. Ed soon came in several seconds later with nothing but panic and despair painted on his face.

"IT'S GONE! MY "ED'S SUPER SECRET STASH OF GRAVY" IS GONE!" Ed yelled out in horror, messily emptying the cupboards and fridge in hopes of finding his stash of powdered meat granules.

"Gravy?! Is that what you're so worried about?! We have stores for a reason, you lummox!" Eddy responded in frustration because of how Ed was reacting over a missing stash of what he could easily find in any store.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, EDDY! THIS GRAVY HAS BEEN WITH THIS FAMILY FOR MANY INTERSTELLAR GENERATIONS, IT'S NO ORDINARY GRAVY!" Ed exclaimed, shaking Eddy rapidly.

"Calm down, Ed! I'm sure this "secret stash of gravy" has just been misplaced and..."

Eddy was still recovering from the motion sickness he had nearly caught from being shaken so much that he needed to hold on to the nearest windowsill for support. When his vision turned back to normal, he looked at what he was leaning one when his focus was on something peculiar on the wooden window bar. It looked like a mark of some sort, a closer look revealed it to be a shape of a paw and judging by the colour, it was made from mud.

"Hey Monobrow! I think I've found where your gravy has disappeared!" Eddy called out to the two with a chuckle under his breath. Ed and Edd walked over to Eddy and noticed the footprint Eddy was pointing at.

"Couldn't be! Eddy, I highly doubt that an animal, presumably of the canid category would have any interest in gravy!" Double D pointed out, knowing that gravy was definitely not a part of any feral animals dietary group.

"Though, it is quite bemusing though... There hasn't been any sightings of animals like this in the Cul-De-Sac for years from what I've read about! Now why on earth would there be such a creature here now?" Double D pondered, analysing the mark further until his blind spot caught Ed pulling something out of his pocket and looking at it, possibly as a means of possible reassurance. As Edd turned over at Ed, he noticed that it was a clump of fur that Ed had in his hand.

"Ed, where did you find that?" Edd asked, referring to the animal hairs.

"Oh, I found it on a fence when Eddy was talking about Shacklespore!" Ed explained.

"Shakespeare, Ed." Eddward corrected taking a closer look at the fur clump, he asked Ed for a small sample of the fur and took closer inspection. The fur was long and thin, meaning it would belong to only a few animals, though with the footprint on the windowsill, Edd seemed to have an idea of what they both belonged to.

"Gentleman, I have a theory that we may have had a wolf, otherwise known as 'Canis Lupis' roam into the Cul-De-Sac and Ed's house." Double D suggested, the only response he got was a bewildered stare from Eddy.

"What? So you're saying that a wolf just strolled into the street, broke into Ed's house and stole his gravy?" Eddy questioned with heightening confusion, the minute Ed heard that sentence however, he suddenly ran straight at the window and charged through, ultimately destroying it and leaving in it's place, a large hole.

"ED IS COMING FOR YOU, SECRET STASH!" Ed called out, running out into the street.

"ED! What will Sarah think when she finds that you've singlehandedly obliterated the kitchen wall?!" Edd yelled after, chasing Ed in pursuit.

"Oh come on! IT'S JUST STUPID GRAVY!" Eddy shouted, following the two.

* * *

After running seemingly in circles, Eddy and Double D finally found Ed at the street where the candy store resided. The large Ed was staring silently at something, not moving an inch.

"Gracious Ed...! Do you... have any idea... what your parents... will say about the wall?!" Edd panted after running up to Ed.

"Get over it, Lumpy! There's more gravy than you probably had in your stash!" Eddy exclaimed, frustrated at Ed for making a big ruckus over a lost cause. Ed didn't seem to respond to any of them as he was still staring at the thing. The two looked over to see that Ed was looking at a large cargo truck, Edd walked over to the side to see a logo on the truck which was displayed as a large green tree with a red curve over it and black text overlaying it.

"Jasper Park and Idaho Transfer Inc." Double D read the logo.

"Say what? What's so special about a park?" Eddy asked befuddled.

"Well Eddy, Jasper Park is a very popular area in the Canadian border as it is a very well received preserved home to many packs of wolves as they are quite common in Canada." Edd explained, smiling a little at teaching Eddy some American geography. "And as for Idaho..."

Double D's lecture was immediately cut off as he and Eddy suddenly heard what sounded like the truck's cargo doors being pulled open and the two looked to see Ed nearly ripping the doors off their hinges.

"WAIT FOR ME SWEET SAVOURY BEEF SAUCE!" Ed yelled before jumping into the cargo compartment.

"ED!" Eddy shouted in quick response.

"ED, YOU GET OUT OF THAT CARGO HOLD RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Double D scolded, running into the storage unit with Eddy where they found Ed laying on some broken timber which had belonged to the destroyed cargo crates he had no doubt destroyed when he jumped in.

"Ed, will you get over yourself?! It's just stupid gra-!" Eddy yelled angrily as he and Edd heard the sound of metal slamming behind them, making them turn around to see that the doors had been closed, rendering them trapped as they heard the truck's engine start up and they felt the movement.

"Oh lord!" Double D shouted in panic as the realisation dawned on him.

"North to Alaska!" Ed said gleefully, seemingly forgetting why he was even there in the first place.

 **"ED!"** Eddy screamed in pure rage as he tackled the tallest Ed and proceeded to give him an incredulous beat down as their temporary prison traversed down a road.

Luckily, someone had noticed the entire scene.

"Did you see that, Plank?!" A young boy said to a single wooden board with a crudely drawn face he had on his grip.

"What?" The boy said, putting the board to his hear as if he was trying to listen to what it was saying.

"You're thinking exactly what I'm thinking, buddy!" The boy said as he took off in pursuit of the truck.

* * *

Back at Ed's house, Sarah had just entered through the front door and was walking into the kitchen for some snacks for a sleepover she had planned with her best friend, a very young boy named Jimmy when she found the crater where the window once was.

 **"ED!"** Sarah fumed furiously, she stomped around the house in search of her brother so she could punish him for destroying the kitchen wall, but even after looking through a closet of full of sponges in Ed's bedroom down in the basement, there was no sign of him in sight.

 **"ED! YOU GET OUT HERE AND FIX THIS WALL OR I'M TELLING MOM!"** Sarah yelled as she reached the hole. Still no response.

"Gee, Sarah. Can you like get any louder?" A girl said entering the scene before noticing the destruction. She wore a black shirt under a white tank top and purple pants and had yellow hair.

"Take a hike, dollface!" Sarah spat out at her.

"Sarah? What's going on? Why all the shouting... Holy Mackerel!" The two girls heard the voice of a very young boy that soon made his presence known and noticed the large crater in the wall. The boy wore a cyan shirt, white pants and his most prominent feature being his curled hair and the retainer around his mouth. The boy had come over to investigate, having heard Sarah's shout and exclaimed as he noticed the damage.

"Hello? Boy-Jimmy, Go-Go Nazz Girl and great one with the loud mouth? What has transpired in your and the Ed-boy's dweller?" Another voice caught the attention of the three. A boy with a height that nearly matches Ed's approached the two. He had blue hair and wore a shirt of a similar colour to Eddy's, only the red stripe was thicker and went horizontally across the shirt. He also wore light blue pants and long red shoes.

"My stupid brother destroyed the kitchen wall." Sarah snarled in frustration as Jimmy looked around the hole.

"Hmm... Why would Ed go through a wall instead of just using the front door?" Jimmy asked.

"Rolf is too confused by this obscure act of demolition, Boy-Jimmy." The blue haired boy now known as Rolf said, examining the destruction as well until his eyes fell upon one of the broken pieces of wood. He picked it up and looked closely, seeing the paw print that the Eds had found during the gravy conspiracy. Rolf sniffed and snorted at the print when he found some small hairs and looked closely at them. He smelled them both and as he did, he suddenly shot up in sheer horror.

"Rolf?" Jimmy asked, a little concerned at Rolf's sudden change in posture.

"Boy-Jimmy and Loud Mouthed Sarah! We must not waste another second! The Ed-boys are in grave danger as we talk!" Rolf suddenly exclaimed grabbing Jimmy and Sarah by the neck of their shirts and following the footprints the Eds had left.

The yellow haired girl just looked on in confusion and decided to walk home after finding the most recent event too much for her to process. Just a few metres away, Kevin stared at the entire scene that had just occurred sitting on his bike. With nothing left to think of it, he turned around and took his leave.

"Man, what a bunch of freaks."


	2. Far From Home

**Chapter 2: Far From Home**

Many hours passed until the dawn sun rose from the horizon where the transfer truck eventually made it's destination, slowing down at a dirtpath in a forest clearing before coming to a full stop. The sound of the engines coming to halt was enough to awaken one of the young stowaways inside the cargo hold.

Eddy suddenly shot up awake as the sound of a stopping engine hit his ears among Ed's obnoxious snoring, he darted his head around but only the small amount of light that was given through the crack in between the doors gave Eddy only enough to see his surroundings. He remembered making mince meat out of Ed for getting them trapped in a truck or something while Edd as usual had a panic attack to which they all soon succumbed to tiredness and fell asleep in the cargo hold.

"Ed! Double D! Get up!" Eddy shouted, grabbing Edd and Ed both by the necks and violently shaking them awake, Double D was the first to be fully awake from the trauma.

"Oh my lord! We fell asleep! Where are we?!" Edd exclaimed in panic again.

"Is it that time already?" Ed yawned.

Just then, the three boys heard the metallic click of a lock and then the creak of the metal doors behind them to which they were almost blinded by the seeping sunlight.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?!" The Eds looked to see a man in his fourties wearing a transfer uniform, looking at them displeasingly.

"Run for it!" Eddy immediately screamed, speeding right past the man with Double D and Ed tailing behind.

"EVIL! BAD! NOT GOOD FOR ED!"

"Oh dear! My dearest apologies sir!" The Eds did not stop running, even when the man started to call them to come back.

Several minutes later, the Eds soon halted their run to take a breather. They were now in a small clearing surrounded by trees and shrubs. Edd looked around in horror, suddenly realising where they were.

"WE'VE BEEN RELOCATED! TO A LOCATION THAT EVEN I CANNOT RECALL! OUR MOTHERS AND FATHERS MUST BE WORRIED SICK ABOUT US! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME?! Come on Edd, think! Think! I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Edd screamed in full blown panic before attempting to configure a resolution and then demanding the other two Eds for answers.

"I forget what we're doing!" Ed said naively.

"This is all _your_ fault, Lumpy! If you hadn't jumped into that stupid truck over some gravy, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Eddy scolded Ed furiously, strangling him in the process.

While Ed was still being abused, Double D dug into his pocket and pulled out several maps of suburban American areas and an atlas. But even after thoroughly scanning every maps he had, he could still not decipher their current whereabouts. Eddy had just thrown Ed through a tree in his massive rage when he noticed Edd fumbling around with the maps.

"Hey sockhead, put your geography homework away and let's get to finding a way out of here!" Eddy commanded.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Eddy! But it's proving nearly impossible for me to locate our actual whereabou-!" Double D explained but was soon cut off by the voice of Ed.

"Big sign at twelve o' clock!" This grabbed the attention of both Eddy and Edd who walked over to see where Ed was pointing to which they soon found an old rusted metal sign nearly covered by foliage.

"Welcome to Sawtooth National Forest's Hike Walk! Reception is only 3.5 metres left!" It read.

"Sawtooth National...? Oh my... Fellas, we've been relocated to Idaho!" Double D questioned before suddenly remembering some studies he had once about national American areas to which he explained in sudden realisation.

"...Okay, You got me, Double D. How far are we from home?" Eddy looked at Double D confused, before admitting how oblivious he was to their location.

"Well according to this map, the time it will take us from here to the Cul-De-Sac is estimately... Oh dear..." Double D analysed the destination between Sawtooth and their home town as his face fell into dread from confirming the estimated time it will take for them to get back.

" **WHAT?!** IT'S GOING TO TAKE US _THAT_ LONG TO GET BACK HOME FROM THS DUMP?!" Eddy exploded in both a mixture of shock and anger.

"I'm afraid so, Eddy... Judging by the direction of where the sign is facing, it appears we have no choice but to start this way." Double D confirmed in despair as he pointed to where they had to go, thus beginning his walk, not taking his eyes off the map with Eddy and Ed who finally managed to free himself from the tree both following behind.

"Unbelievable..." Eddy grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile several miles away, a large carriage was slowly being moving along a road of a mountain side. In place of a horse however, the carriage was instead being pulled by a pig. The pig's name was Wilfred and was under the ownership of Rolf along with several other animals of his farm.

After analysing the paw print on the broken wood and the hairs, Rolf had literally dragged Sarah and Jimmy back to his farm where he got the attention of Wilfred on holstered him to the carriage with Rolf being the lead driver and Sarah and Jimmy being the passengers and helpers to Rolf's task to search and rescue the missing Eds much to Jimmy's confusiona and Sarah's lack of consent.

It had taken the entire night for them to reach where they were, Sarah and Jimmy had eventually fallen asleep over time while Rolf showed absolutely no signs of fatigue or tiredness, still keeping his stare forward in sheer determination of his current quest.

"Hang tight, Ed-boys. For Rolf shall become your savoiur from the wretched beasts of the north." Rolf uttered as the carriage soon made it's way to a valley of trees where Wilfred was picking up the scent he had been given from the paw print and the fur. Rolf didn't bother to look around the valley to take in the silent atmosphere, only instead inching his head forward to get a better look of the view in front of him when the carriage suddenly stopped in it's track. Rolf looked down to see Wilfred not moving an inch.

"Wilfred, why have you stopped?" Rolf asked, to which he got an answer that consisted of a squeal from the pig a mere few seconds later as he made a sharp left turn and picked up his pace, making the carriage go a little faster.

"Ho ho! It seems Wilfred has found the Ed-boys! Run Wilfred! Run like the wind!" Rolf cheered the pig on as his running speed slowly increased, almost matching that of Kevin's bike when all of a sudden, Wilfred immediately stopped, making the entire carriage jerk, launching Rolf and Jimmy into the dirt with Sarah seemingly still inside and asleep. The landing being enough to jerk Jimmy awake.

"Aaah! Where are we?!" Jimmy asked in fear, completely unaware of what was going on.

"WILFRED! Rolf has asked you to search for the missing Ed-boys, not to goof off with mushrooms!" Rolf scolded frustratedly, seeing that Wilfred had instead picked up the scent of some edible mushrooms and chose to dine on them rather than assist with the search for the Eds. Just as Rolf was about to grab Wilfred and possibly punish him, a loud nearby sound rang through their location. It was the very sound that Rolf had dreaded to hear as he and Jimmy suddenly darted around fearfully until their gaze met a duo of shadows hunched behind some bushes, their piercing glowing eyes glaring hungrily at them.

"Rolf has dreaded their arrival in the search for the Ed-boys..." Rolf said, mentally quivering. Jimmy looked at Rolf, wondering what or who he meant by 'their'. The answer came to him when the shadows revealed themselves. Two wolves with dark brown fur coat and a dark cream underbelly. One had extended fur on it's head that curled down, almost resembling dreadlocks. The other had spiked fur protuding on top of it's head and short whiskers on it's sides. The wolves advanced slowly towards the two humans, snarling at them ferociously with Rolf attempting to stand off against them, glaring at them with as much fury.

"Boy-Jimmy... Make yourself scarce for safety. Rolf shall deal with these dreaded fur beasts that have haunted the son of a shepherd's youth." Rolf ushered to a Jimmy who couldn't stop trembling in terror as he swore one of the two wolves had his eyes on him.

"Looks like the taller one means business." The spikey furred wolf whispered to the other, quiet enough that Rolf did not hear him.

"He must have some good meat inside of him then..." The other retorted, flashing a hungry smile at the country boy.

"You take him on, I'll take the wimpy one." The wolf with the spikey fur planned, the other wolf nodded and snarled loudly, charging at Rolf.

"You shall not take Boy-Jimmy or Rolf to their horrific demise, wretched dogs!" Rolf shouted, bellowing a war cry as he ripped his shirt off and charged at the opposing wolf.

"Jeepers!" Jimmy quivered, watching Rolf and the wolf tackle each other completely unaware of the other wolf slowly sneaking up behind him.

The wolf leaped at Rolf, his jaws open and his teeth aimed straight for the neck but Rolf held both arms out and grabbed the wolf, preventing him from reaching his goal. The son of a shepherd rolled backwards, swinging his legs and kicking the wolf off who whimpered in pain before regaining his stance and circled around Rolf before charging again and managing to headbutt the boy in the stomach making him recoil back a little, giving the wolf the chance to jump and bite, successfully clamping his jaws on Rolf's arm.

"SLAHORT!" The wolf heard Rolf yell out as he was suddenly lifted into the air and was thrown painfully onto his back, making him finally let go of Rolf's arm. The upper hand was now given back to Rolf as he glared down at the wolf before jumping onto him in a severe body slam, knocking the air and a pain-induced howl out of the wolf. His outcry of pain was cut short when he felt two arms wrap forcefully around his neck, locking his head into place and rendering him unable to see his opponent. The wolf heard the boy utter out a phrase in his supposed native language but to him it sounded like gibberish. Rolf's grasp on the wolf tightened, making him continously try to kick Rolf off of him but this was proving futile much to the wolf's shock. He was stunned on how this human was capable of pinning him down so easily even when he looked like he had little to no muscle on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! SARAH, HELP!" The terrified outcry of Jimmy's voice rang through Rolf's ears as he looked back in alarm to see the Jimmy being relentlessly dragged away by other wolf. How could he have forgotten that there were two wolves?!

This distraction was exactly what the wolf needed as he finally pushed Rolf off of him and freed himself from the headlock to assist the other into taking the still flailing boy back to their domain, his struggles were not enough to slow them down let alone shake them off as the wolves quickly broke off into a sprint because of how small and frail Jimmy was, making it easy for them to run off with their catch. Unfortunately, Wilfred had begun to run off in fear of the whole scene and was charging through several shrubs in a different direction.

"Wilfred! Return to Rolf at once!" Rolf called out for the pig to come back but to no avail. Rolf looked back in dread to see the wolves slowly begin to vanish in the distance with a still screaming Jimmy. Rolf looked back and fourth, unable to decide what to do. Look for Wilfred, one of his beloved farm animals and prevent him from running into possible danger or save Jimmy from becoming the wolves next meal. Rolf couldn't stop darting his head back and forth until he finally became dizzy and stumbled around until he reached a small nearby cliff and slipped, falling off it.

That was when Sarah finally awoke and suddenly blinked when she saw nothing but shrubs and tree in her vicinity, she looked around her to see only her and the carriage in area.

"Jimmy...? JIMMY!" Sarah called out in panic, unaware of where her friend was.

* * *

Back at the Cul-De-Sac, Kevin was looking down a makeshift downward ramp he and his father had been working on for several days that he could ride his bike downwards and show off to impress his crush, the yellow haired girl who was sitting on the back seat of the bike while Kevin was on driver's seat.

"So Nazz, cruise or lose?" Kevin said slyly to the yellow haired girl.

"Hey, 'cruise or lose', that rhymes!" Nazz laughed, holding onto Kevin to support. This gave the message for Kevin to go and the bike was charging down at near light speed as the adrenaline made Nazz cheer and laugh, Kevin took in the whole radical scene of riding down at a speed he had not once reached before. As they reached near the end of the ramp, Kevin slowly pulled on the brake lever, only to get a major shock as the bike showed no signs of slowing down.

"Say what?!" Kevin questioned anxiously, pulling the brakes again and again but this did nothing to stop the bike, it was when they started speeding through the alleyway that Nazz started to get concerned.

"Dude, why aren't we stopping?!"

"Oh man! The brakes have bust!" Kevin shouted in realisation. The bike sped through the streets until the two were at the outskirts of town where they could see a railway in the distance. Nazz screamed as Kevin tried to jerk the handlebar, hold the pedal, anything to make the bike stop when he heard a distant horn making him look up to see an oncoming train.

"N-No way! Not now, man!" Kevin yelled in panic, attempting to pull the handlebar up as a last resort but as he did the back tired hit a rock buried in the grass and they and the bike were launched into the air.

"MAN THIS BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITES!" Kevin screamed as he and Nazz sailed through the air and just before they hit the train, Kevin caught a glimpse of one of the cargo carriages with open doors to which he and Nazz landed inside.

The hard impact of the wooden floor knocking them both unconscious as the train made it's destination to Jasper Park.


	3. First Run in with Wolves

**Chapter 3: First Run in with Wolves**

It had only been an hour or so since the Eds had started their long walk back to the Cul-De-Sac, or atleast as far as they could go. Unfortunately, it only seemed like they were walking in an endless loop as every turn they took only lead to more trees, boulders and other foliage. Sometimes, they would out of either pure luck or coincidence, find something that would hinder their straight path and make them turn and go around which would waste more time on their journey back which included cliffs, rivers with rapids and blocked roads. Not another minute passed when Eddy and Double D soon heard something loud and obnoxious behind them that was enough to shake the ground, though it did scare off a few watching birds.

"Belly needs food!" Ed declared, patting his stomach for emphasis.

"Lumpy's right, Sockhead. We can't walk on an empty stomach, we'll shrivel up before we even get halfway there!" Eddy supported, in response Double D rolled up his map and pocketed a compass.

"Very well, then. We should get some nourishment before we continue." Edd agreed, feeling undernourished himself.

"And where do you suppose we get some of this "Nourishment", Double D?" Eddy mocked, staring expectantly at Edd for an answer.

"Well uhhh... Maybe we could-"

"Ooh, Ooh! I know!" Ed suddenly cut off Double D, running into some nearby bushes.

"Atta boy, Monobrow! Come on, Sockhead!" Eddy called out to Edd who tailed behind Eddy just as he heard those words.

Eddy and Edd continued to run after Ed in hopes that he had found something to keep them full for their trek, neither bothered to notice the barrage of broken trees and other wreckage that Ed had left in his path. Eventually after a mere few seconds, the two soon saw light and as they reached it, they found Ed at a clearing, standing immobile and staring at a large lake. Eddy looked around in confusion while Edd walked up to where Ed was and looked beyond the lake.

"A large reservoir, intriguing." Edd commented.

"So? Where's the food, Ed?" Eddy questioned, beginning to get irritated with the assumption that Ed had gotten excited over absolutely nothing. Just then, a small fish leaped out of the water and fell back in, leaving a rather miniscule splash on the water's surface which was when Eddy noticed the old wooden shed by the riverbank. On it was a sign that read, "Public Fishing Spot."

"Check it out, Sockhead! Lumpy found us a goldmine of food!" Eddy said, redirecting Edd to the sign he had just read.

"Well fish do have quite a nutritional value and contain Omega-3 acids that repel the risks of certain heart conditions, dementia and arthritis! Bravo, Ed!" Edd explained before praising Ed for his lucky find.

"Save your audience, kiddies!" Ed responded, mostly oblivious to Edd's congratulatory words.

"Good thing my brother told me the one important thing for fishing, the fishing rod! After me!" Eddy remembered as he went to the shed and reached for the door.

"Eddy! We should wait for the authority of this public establishment before we get our required apparatus!" Double D asserted.

"What and give this chapter more filler?!" Eddy retorted, unaware of Ed who was dashing straight towards the door like a battering ram, smashing it to pieces and making splinters fly everywhere.

"See? Burrhead knows what it's about, Double D!" Eddy slyly claimed, suddenly noticing the new doorway for them, courtesy of Ed who stepped out seconds later wearing a fisherman's vest back to front and a cap on his left foot.

"I'm all fished up and ready to go, guys!" Ed announced, making his way to the riverbank while Eddy laughed at how he was dressed.

"Loveable oaf..." Edd uttered apprehensively.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away from the Eds, where the sky looked to be in a permanent state of ominous dusk, a group of wolves were standing silently, seemingly waiting for something. A few of these wolves stood out, having lighter brown fur but the most of them were scraggy and looked almost malnourised. Not a minute passed when another wolf entered the scene, this one slightly larger than the other wolves. He had a dark brown coat with a grey underbelly, his whiskers which protuded from both sides and top of the head being short length. The wolf suddenly turned his head behind, hearing what sounded like distant whimpering, the source coming from the very catch that the two wolves had caught after their confrontation with a certain country boy. The larger wolf walked over to get a better look at their catch, signalling them to release their grip on Jimmy who fell flat on the dirt, too terrified to stand up. His quivers increased as his eyes laid upon the larger wolf who glared at him perplexedly.

" _This_ is what you come back with? A tiny human?!" The wolf asked, astonished at the boy's size as he burst out in laughter. Jimmy was still cowering, unaware of the wolf mocking him.

"Ha ha ha ha! I never guessed that humans could produce runts!" The wolf said, reinforcing his stare at Jimmy who was now surprised that he was somehow able to understand what he was saying but chose not to say anything about it, lest it result in possible death.

"Don't eat me, mister wolf! Please!" Jimmy pleaded in terror as he noticed another wolf walk up to the one looking down at him. This wolf's coat being a brighter shade of dark brown and a light cream underbelly, it had dark brown fur sticking out and circling over it's head, slightly covering it's ears and it's muzzle a different structure to the large one, making the wolf look more feminine.

" _Mister Wolf?!_ That is King to you, two-legged cretin!" The larger wolf corrected harshly, intensifying his glare at Jimmy slightly.

"Father." A voice grabbed the attention of the glaring wolf, making him turn to the other wolf who padded over to the still scared Jimmy.

"Let me handle him." The other wolf insisted as she picked up Jimmy by the shirt with her mouth, his small stature requiring no effort for her to lift him up and carry him away. King turned to the two wolves in front of him.

" _This_ is all you brought me? What about the other two?!" King demanded, furiously stepping a paw closer to the opposite wolves.

"Other two? We never saw two others, just him and the other human! We couldn't even take the other human out! He had one of us pinned to the ground! It's almost like he's stronger than a bear or something!" The wolf with the spiky head fur defended, recalling his ally's tangle with Rolf.

"I know what I smelled, there were scents of three humans! You should know what lying will only get you in! Strong or not, these humans are the last thing we can rely on to survive! Don't come back until you have the other two, **_dead or alive!_** "King warned with a fierce growl before walking away as his two lackeys huffed reluctantly.

Jimmy had not said a single word since he had been picked up by King's daughter, he had instead chosen to look around as silently as possible, seeing nothing but rock until he was taken to a near flat rock surface that already housed three other wolves. Fearing the worst if the wolves even caught him getting so much as a glance at them, Jimmy kept his head down, his trembles slowly beginning to return. Only two of the three wolves looked to see Jimmy in his captor's jaws but did not make a sound and had only a small speck of bewilderment inside them. Jimmy suddenly noticed he was getting closer to the ground slowly as the wolf holding him lowered her head to the ground and let go. The very second that Jimmy felt the grasp on him release, he flipped around quickly and clambered away a short distance so that he wasn't near either the wolf in front of him or the neighbouring wolves behind him, his quivers now fully returned as the wolf looking at him only tilted her head.

"You should be thankful. If it wasn't for me, father would've made you into nothing but bones by now." The wolf spoke but this did nothing to calm Jimmy's nerves.

"W-W-What are you going to do to me? Are you going to eat me?" Jimmy asked out of fear-stricken instinct.

"Now that you mention it, you do look soft and easy to chew. But let's just say I'm not interested in human meat." The wolf retorted. This left Jimmy voiceless, did this wolf out of all the ones he had seen so far actually save his life? Why did she? Was she different from the other wolves? What was her motivation? Jimmy had so many questions that all related to the same thing, but he couldn't find the courage to say any of them. So instead Jimmy said two words completely out of his own kindess.

"T-Thank you."

"Huh?" The wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you... for saving me back there..." Jimmy answered, seemingly unable to resist a small smile from curling on his face. The wolf just kept her blank look.

"My name is Jimmy. Do you have a name, miss?" Jimmy broke the silence again, feeling a little more confident now and no longer seeing the wolf as a threat. The wolf looked hesitant to answer as she nearly looked at the ground but a single word eventually escaped her lips, loud enough for Jimmy to hear.

 _"Princess..."_ Upon hearing this word, Jimmy processed his recent memory of hearing Princess' father named as "King". With this realistion now in him, Jimmy stood up and bowed before Princess who only responded with a bemused stare, the other wolves looking on with the same level of confusion.

"What are you doing?" Princess asked.

"You are a princess of this group of wolves, so the least I can do is show you respect, your highness." Jimmy looked up and replied honestly, remembering the many books about princes, princesses and many other fairy tale authority figures that he and Sarah had read. Princess remained silent at Jimmy's gesture but softly nodded in understanding.

"Rest. You'll need it." Princess instructed, turning to leave the area.

"Right away, your majesty." Jimmy saluted, laying down on the rock and closing his eyes with the feeling of safety now within him.

* * *

Back at the lake, a good several minutes had passed and the Eds were still sitting silently at the bank, not one of the lines on their fishing rods had moved a single inch.

"Oh come on already! What will it take for us to catch some stupid fish?!" Eddy complained, growing impatient with every second.

"Patience is key, Eddy. Good things come to those who wait." Edd reminded, not taking his eyes off of his bait.

"Yeah? Well we didn't need any of that patience when we were waiting for suckers to-!" Eddy began to protest when Ed suddenly piped up.

"Look! Eddy's bait has gone funky!" Eddy immediately turned his gaze to his bait to see it submerged underwater and the fishing line swerving around like crazy. Eddy quickly grabbed hold of his fishing rod and pulled backwards, reeling in his catch which reacted in double quick time and pulled forward against him aggresively. Ed and Double D watched eagerly as Eddy continued to pull in with the former cheering him on. The caught fish regained a burst of energy and managed to pull further, making Eddy lean forward. But Eddy wasn't going to let it get away that easily and fought back with as much aggression, reeling in much faster as Ed, seeing that Eddy and his catch were both on par opted to help by grabbing Eddy and pulling him backwards, easily giving Eddy the upper hand as he soon caught a glimpse of a top fin.

"I see it! I see it! Come to papa!" Eddy said near-victoriously as he yanked his rod back with as much brute force as possible.

Just then, Eddy felt the weight he was holding suddenly jerk down to nothing as he and Ed fell backwards onto the ground.

"Eddy! Ed! Are you alright?!" Double D ran over to the two in concern. Thankfully, there wasn't a scratch on them. Eddy sat up and looked over at the lake, but saw nothing. No fish, no line, nothing. He raised the fishing rod he still had in his hands to see it and his eyes bulged in shock. There was nothing at the end of his line. In fact, there was only half of the line left hanging from the rod meaning one thing, the fishing line had snapped as Eddy reeled in, allowing his catch to get away and rendering his rod useless.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAGH! STUPID FISH!"** Eddy roared furiously, slamming the broken rod onto the ground and kicking it away far enough that it soared a good few metres in the air before falling down into the water and sinking below and before Double D could try to calm down Eddy in his fit of rage...

"Ed can't wait no longer! NEED FOOD NOW!" Ed shouted, throwing his rod away and sprinting straight towards the lake non-stop, quickly vanishing under the surface, grabbing the two boys' attention.

"ED!" The two called out for him to come back but to no avail. They watched the lake silently with concern slowly growing inside of them for their simple-minded friend. This was almost followed by panic when they saw the bubbles at the surface lessen to nothing when a big splash erupted from where the bubbles once were. The airborne water fell back down, revealing Ed unscathed but with countless fish of several species in his arms and his mouth as he walked back over to solid ground, a wet puddle forming under him from his now completely drenched clothes. Ed dropped the fish in his arms and spat out the ones in his mouth, some of them still having some life left in them as they convulsed desperately.

"Table for two!" Ed blurted out, seemingly out of nowhere. Eddy grinned at the amount of aquatic nourishment they had before them while Double D stared down at it astonished.

"Well... I guess that's one way for Ed to get clean." Edd noted.

"Who cares about clean? We've got a best few months of fish caught and ready to fry! What would we do without you, Ed?" Eddy remarked.

"Pass the mustard." Was all that Ed answered with.

* * *

Night soon fell once all three Eds had finished their last rations for today. They had found a small clear area near the lake where they set up a campfire to cook their catch. The trees surrounding them lessening the chance of the light of the fire attracting any unwanted visitors. Of course, they needed the help of Edd to show them how to start the fire to which he did so by demonstrating a classic technique that involved scraping two specific rocks together to make sparks fly out from the rushed contact of the stone, the sparks being the main ingredient to igniting the fire. It had taken a few hours to finally get the fire started which was what made them decide to stop for the night and continue with their journey back home.

Ed looked up at the night sky in wonderment, seeing the stars sparkle elegantly.

"Pretty sparkly lights..." Ed commended.

"Natural luminous spheres of plasma do make a very wonderful and winsome scene, Ed..." Double D agreed in awe, taking in the sightly view. Eddy was less than convinced however.

"Bah, who wants to look at stupid tiny lights all night?" Eddy repelled the thought, getting ready to bunk in when his blind spot caught Ed standing up straight and darting his head around.

"Is all well, Ed?" Double D asked a little worriedly but was shushed by Ed.

"Shhh! Listen..." Ed uttered. The two Eds kept their ears open for anything out of the ordinary but heard only silence.

"Go back to sleep Ed, you're just being paranoid." Eddy suggested but a distant snap of a twig followed by a low growl immediately shut him up.

"W-What was that, Ed?" Edd stammered, Ed only remained silent as he began to sweat nervously.

 **"GYAAH!"** Edd screamed as he turned his head to see two glowing eyes staring at them, the low growls from before more audible now. Another pair of eyes soon appeared straight after and two shadows suddenly leaped out of where they eyes once were and revealed themselves to the boys.

"WOLVES?!" Eddy yelped as the wolves that had unbeknownst to them kidnapped Jimmy stalked slowly towards, snarling viciously.

"Oh dear! I forgot that Idaho is a neighbouring area to Canada! Eddy! They must've smelled the fish!" Edd clamoured to a shaking Eddy.

"Let them take it! Tell them they can have it!" Eddy commanded, too petrified to choose nourishment over life. One of the wolves merely scoffed at this.

"We ain't here for some smelly fish! We came here for you humans!" One of the wolves said, surprising all three Eds.

"What?! T-This is scientifically impossible! Wolves cannot form words of the human english language as far as any of us know!" Edd shouted, the logic he had processing in his brain ultimately falling apart.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Eddy asked in terror.

"THEY MUST BE ALIEN WOLVES LIKE FROM THE COMIC, "SPACE MAROON PART 7, WOLF-O-RAMA"!" Ed theorised.

This put the wolves to a temporary stand still. That the Eds were now freaking out over how they were somehow able to understand them. Either way, this wasn't going to stop them from their current task. The wolves resumed snarling, inching closer towards the Eds, none of them seemed to have the defensive aggresion that one country boy had. That is until Ed suddenly stomped in front of Edd and Eddy, his fear now replaced with protective hostility as he glared down at them. If they were going after Ed or Edd, they would have to go through him first.

 **"I AM ED!"** Ed shouted, grabbing hold of a nearby broken log buried halfway into the ground and pulling it up, ripping it out of the soil and holding it over himself like a baseball bat, leaving a crater at the log's original area. This astonished the wolves, giving Ed enough time to make the first move.

 **"CHEESE AND MACARONI!"** And with that, Ed swung as the one of the wolves watched in shock as his ally sailed through the air with a yelp and hit a nearby tree. The other wolf retaliated by leaping straight at Ed, but his head only came in contact with the log that Ed swung down at him in double quick time.

The first wolf to attack regained his focus and charged straight at his opponent, clamping his jaws onto his leg. In response, Ed swung his leg at a tree behind him and slammed the wolf against it, the pain being enough to make it howl severely in agony and let go. With that wolf distracted, Ed looked back to see the other opposing predator get up and rub his head. Ed didn't even give him enough time to prepare.

 **"EARTH IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!"** Ed yelled, swinging his weapon down once more.

"Go Lumpy, Go!" Eddy cheered Ed on, knowing that he was easily overtaking the wolves.

It had only been at least a minute when the wolves started their attack and the opposing human was already proving too much for them so the first attacking wolf howled to grab Ed's attention in order to give the other wolf hopefully enough time to shake off the pain. Before Ed could take another swing at the howling wolf, the other behind him jumped and managed to pin him down, signalling the howler to assist in the attack. Ed was quick to react however as he grabbed both forelegs of the wolf pinning him down and swung him over, injuring both him and the charging wolf, overall cancelling out the attack.

That was when the wolves had finally had enough and ultimately threw in the towel there, it was obvious to them that their opponent was too smart for them even though that wasn't actually the case. Ed stared as the wolves made their retreat, limping as quickly as possible. Fortunately for them, they hadn't been crippled but the amount of damage that Ed had done did quite a number on them. Eddy jumped in, immediately taking the opportunity to gloat in their victory.

"YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN?! **WE ARE!** WHO'S THE STRONGEST?! **WE ARE!** AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT, YOU MUTTS!" Eddy called out to the escaping wolves before breaking out in victorious laughter.

"Ed, are you alright?" Edd walked over to check for any remaining injuries on Ed but didn't seem to find anything.

"I'm as right as snow, Double D!" Ed reassured.

"Ed, I'd say I love ya but I ain't that kind of guy!" Eddy cheered.

"Well yes, erm... Bravo, Ed!" Double D joined in, both proud of their friend's heroic act and knowing that they would definitely sleep easy tonight.


	4. Three Eds, One Alpha and One Omega

**Chapter 4: Three Eds, One Alpha and One Omega**

The nightly darkness soon evaporated as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, erasing all the shade from the once night sky that was now replaced with the orange of the dawn. As the first rays of light reached the Eds, Eddy was the first to succumb to the low warmth of the sun on his back which awoke him as he sat up right and yawned. This awoke Ed who stretched and yawned almost in response but he still looked sleepy and Edd on the other hand was still snoozing.

"Hey! Straighten up and grab Double D! We got a home to get to!" Eddy commanded as Ed looked at him, both eyes half-lidded.

"Right behind ya, Eddy!" Ed obeyed, walking over to wake up Edd. Eddy walked over to where they had stored the remaining fish they had to get some out for their breakfast, only to find that he was looking at an empty spot, nothing left with the exception with a few fishbones.

"What the?! Someone stole the rest of our food!" Eddy exclaimed as Double D was now fully awake and rushed over to the scene.

"Oh dear! A wild animal must've been attracted by the scent of the fish cadavers and taken them all for their own-!" Double D's theory was suddenly cut short by a burp behind them, making them turn to see Ed.

"Great midnight snack, huh guys?" Ed complimented.

"ED! YOU HAVE CONSUMED THE REST OF OUR SURPLUS THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR NOURISHMENT FOR THE OTHER DAYS AND WEEKS TO COME!" Edd scolded in alarm, Ed suddenly realised what he had done.

"It wasn't me, Double D honest! It's my belly! It's bottomless!" Ed objected as he pulled a paddle from somewhere and lifted his shirt, smacking his own stomach with the paddle and chanting "Bad Belly!" with every smack. Eddy was fuming from how Ed had now eaten the one thing they had to survive on during their journey and thanks to him, they were now back to square one with food. Eddy grabbed the paddle from Ed and whacked him in the face with it.

 **"YOUR HEAD'S BOTTOMLESS!"** Eddy screamed angrily, swinging the paddle once more downwards onto Ed's head, making it dissapear into his clothes.

"Eddy please! This continous act of cartoon barbarism isn't going to assist with our current situation!" Double D called out before Eddy could take another swing. Even a part of him knew that beating on Ed wasn't going to give them food or anything to survive their trek back so he reluctantly dropped the paddle and grabbed the map, shoving it to Edd.

"Fine! Just start leading, Double D!" Eddy instructed as Double D recollected himself and made sure he was holding the map upright. After making sure that everything was in check, he found their current location.

"Gentlemen, according to the readings on our map's location... We should start heading that way." Edd pointed to his right while Ed pulled his own head back up. Eddy and Ed were quick to follow once Edd began walking in the direction he stated while Eddy grumbled, still irritated with Ed.

* * *

It had been over a good fourty five minutes since the boys had resumed their journey back home. Eddy had eventually long forgot about the situation with Ed eating their food supplies, focusing more on how much longer it was going to take for them to return to Peach Creek, he didn't want to believe that it would take several weeks to a few months to actually get back there from their current location but he knew that he along with Ed and Double D had no other choice, unless if they were lucky enough to find civilisation and get the help of someone but that would take a good few days. Eddy remembered how he and the others once traversed through a seemingly uninhabited wood and even crossed a ravine just to get to a civilised area given the title of "Spook-E-Ville" during one Halloween night, although it all turned out to be a big joke performed by Eddy's older brother as the map that apparently lead to this town only directed them in a loop from and back to the Cul-De-Sac. Remembering that convinced Eddy a little that no matter what would happen, they would eventually make it.

Edd on the other hand almost never took his eyes off the map, the only times he would usually look away would be to check their surroundings to avoid them from running into any hazards. At one point when looking around, he noticed how he had been too concentrated on him and the others' current predicament to take in the scenic surroundings. He got a warm feeling from watching the serene moment of tree branches swaying softly from the cool morning wind or the view of a nearby waterfall where he swore he just caught a glimpse of some salmon leaping over the ridge.

Ed however was in awe of it all, he loved the natural look of the fresh green grass that donned several patches of soil, the vibrant unique families of trees and shrubs and even the light brown rocks and boulders whenever he saw them. These sights were always enough to have Ed accidentally trail off and walk into one of the many surrounding trees, but Ed being Ed, he would just shake it off and continue walking with his two closest friends.

"Hey Sockhead, anything new on the month long nature walk?" Eddy piped up, half-jokingly.

"Well Eddy, according to the map's coordinates, we should steer clear of an upcoming cli-."

The next several seconds consisted of the Eds screaming. Well, Eddy and Double D screamed while Ed just laughed hysterically as they all fell off the end of a deep cliff that Edd had not noticed in time, resulting in them plummeting to the far ground below where they all landed with a slam. Thankfully, with only several bruises and splitting headaches, they had survived the fall. Edd was the first to regain consciousness before Eddy and Ed just remained in the crater he had made in the ground, the hole shaped with his structure.

"Ouch... Curse gravity's unexpected forces." Double D said in slight pain.

"Ohh, my aching..." Eddy groaned, trying to pick himself up, the impact rendering him dizzy.

"I think I hit a pipe." Ed commented, still in his Ed-shaped crater.

Once Edd was now back on two feet, he pushed his hands against his back to straighten it before checking on any other injuries. To his luck, he found nothing serious apart from a few scrapes that would heal up over time. Unfortunately, his shirt and pants were now slightly stained.

"Messy messy messy..." Double D cringed as he analysed his shirt's current state when he looked up ahead of him and nearly felt his heart stop.

"Oh dear...!" Was all that came out of Edd's mouth.

"Mom... I wanna ride the unicorn..." Eddy droned, still dizzy as he spun around controllably, seeing nothing but blurs of mostly green and brown before finally falling back down when his daze finally wore off. Eddy shook his head to get any excess dizziness out and stood back up only to flinch in horror as he looked in front of him.

"ED, QUICK! DO SOMETHING!" Eddy called out to Ed as he dashed straight towards him, hiding behind him for attention with Double D doing the same. Ed didn't move however which caught the attention of the two.

"Ed! What are you waiting for?!" Eddy asked, demanding for Ed to protect them like he had did the previous night. Instead however, Ed just looked on as a friendly smile formed on his face.

Standing opposite of Ed were two wolves, one had a thick coat of fur coloured in several different shades of grey. It's underbelly was coated in white like it's face that featured a grey stripe down to the nose, it's eyes were coloured blue and it's overall bodily appearance made it look masculine. The other wolf standing beside him appeared to be his female counterpart, which even Ed could tell from the eyelashes she had. She was more slender compared to the male and her fur was golden brown with a white underside and she had brown eyes. Unlike the hostile feral posture the wolves from the previous night gave to the Eds, these wolves looked more apprehensive, mostly from Ed's height and because of what he actually was. This made Ed see them as anything but a threat as he leaned forward a little and greeted them.

"Hello, my name is Ed!" The wolves looked at each other, still a little on edge and unsure whether to actually respond to him or run away in fear if he was going to do something to them. The male wolf hesitated a little before looking back at Ed, something at the back of his head telling him to give him a chance to gain their trust.

"...Hi?" The male responded hesitantly, grabbing the attention of Eddy and Double D as they peeked over Ed's shoulders. Were they just hearing things or did that wolf just actually talk?

"Please tell me, am I dreaming Double D?" Eddy asked, hoping that Edd would say yes.

"Well we sustained injuries and you contracted temporary dizziness after we fell off a high cliff, so I don't think we are actually in a dream, Eddy." Double D answered, Eddy stared at Double D and then at the wolves in shock.

"No way!" Eddy exclaimed, jumping out of cover from Ed. "Wolves can't talk! For all we know, last night could've just been a dream!" Eddy remarked, attempting to see reason in all this.

"Nope, I remember it as if it were only yesterday!" Ed said.

"It was yesterday, Ed." Double D corrected. "But you do have a point, Eddy. As I said before, it's scientifically impossible for canis lupus to communicate with actual spoken words! And to find that some members of that particular species with that actual kind of ability could be nothing more than just coincidence!" Double D tried to theorised as he mentally felt the logic of the current situation get thrown out the window. The wolves were still anxious with the boys in front of them, but that apprehension was starting to be replaced with confusion little by little. To them, they didn't resemble the humans they had seen once before, especially with Ed having yellow skin and Eddy lacking a neck. That was when Double D had a small idea, to him it sounded a little obscure and stupid, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try since the wolves had not yet shown any signs of hostility. Edd inched slowly to the wolves, their nervousness about to grow back as they watched him get closer only to stop just a short distance away from them to make them more comfortable.

"Pardon me, but you did just happen to talk just now, yes?" Double D asked, a little doubtful that this would work.

"...Yes?" The female replied. Eddy and Double D had heard that loud and clear while Ed just continued looking at them, still with that friendly smile.

 _"It's probably a trick, I say we bust a move before they take us back to wherever they came from and make wolf chow out of us!"_ Eddy said in a hushed voice to Ed. Double D resumed conversing with them.

"Yes, well... I uhh... assure you that we don't convey you any harm if you are wondering." Double D attempted to reassure the wolves and make the current scene less intense, well intense for him at least. The wolves looked at each other once more, presumably thinking if they could actually trust this human. Although, judging by how he was speaking to them, they decided to give him a chance. The female nodded to Double D, signalling him to continue.

"Very well then... My name is Eddward, although people mostly refer to me as 'Double D'." Edd introduced himself, feeling a little awkward that he was talking to a pair of animals as if they were actual people. "I assume you already know Ed." Edd continued, pointing over to the aforementioned boy who was still smiling at them. "And this fellow is Eddy." Double D finished, directing to the boy he had just mentioned. "Now would you happen to have names yourself?"

A few seconds of silence passed. The female wasn't too sure of revealing her name to the human while the male was thinking otherwise, deciding to go along with it to see what happens.

"Humphrey." The male answered, making the female look at him with uncertaincy before finally agreeing to not leave herself out of this.

"I'm Kate." The female replied, less apprehensivey than before.

"Well then, Kate and Humphrey. I bid you salutations." Double D said as politely as possible, attempting to make a friendly smile like Ed's to hopefully prove to the wolves that they meant no harm to them. Humphrey only responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Salad-tations?" Humphrey whispered, mostly to Kate.

"He means 'Hello'." Kate corrected.

"Okay, good! You found out that we can talk to wolves, now can we go?! Because we got a Cul-De-Sac to get back to, remember?!" Eddy grabbed Double D and asked him curtly, finally getting impatient.

"Cul-De-Sac?"

"Get back to?" Humphrey and Kate respectively asked, their conversation with Double D having greatly lessened their weariness.

"Oh, Double D, Eddy and I ended up here on a truck and now we're trying to get back home." Ed explained.

"Yeah, a truck that you jumped into, burrhead." Eddy reminded bitterly.

"What a coincidence, we're trying to get back to Jasper park." Humphrey replied, earning Double D's interest.

"You mean you were misplaced here too?" Edd asked astoundedly.

"Umm... Yeah." Kate responded, sounding unsure of whether or not to explain why.

"Oh, do tell!" Ed encouraged, somehow able to figure out that Kate was hiding something.

"Yes, I agree. Please do tell us the reason of your placement in Sawtooth National Park. Unless if you don't want to, of course..." Double D said. Kate still looked weary to answer.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell us so we can go." Eddy ushered.

"Well..." Kate started as she padded up to Eddy and lifted herself up so that her front paws were on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear.

The silence that followed after was shortly broken with Eddy falling to the ground, breaking out in hysterical laughter, embarassing Kate while leaving Ed and Double D confused.

"Eddy?" Double D asked curiously, wondering what Eddy was laughing about.

"The girl wolf and the boy wolf were taken here to make puppies!" Eddy shouted in laughter, loud enough for all of them to hear. This made Ed laugh as well while Double D, knowing what Eddy meant by "Making Puppies", put a hand to his mouth and blushed furiously. Kate and Humphrey could only look away in embarassment. Noticing this, Double D snapped at Eddy.

"Eddy! Kate and Humphrey, I deeply apologise for my friend's sporadic behaviour-" Double D began to apologise but was cut off by Eddy.

"Okay Sockhead, let's get going!" Eddy commanded.

"Aww, but Eddy! How are the doggies going to get home?" Ed whined, looking at Kate and Humphrey with what looked like genuine sympathy. Humphrey noticed this and just had a brainstorm. It sounded stupid, but it just might work.

"Hey. Human with the funny head." Humphrey called out to Double D.

"I noticed how you talk with those funny smart words." Humphrey began.

"Yep! Because Double D is the smartest of them all, Humphrey!" Ed praised as a map fell out of Double D's pocket.

"What's that?" Kate asked, sniffing the paper.

"Why it's a map, Kate. A diagrammatic representation of an area structured by outlines of the many areas it replicates. This map in particular has the areas of Idaho, Banff and coincidentally, Jasper Park!" Edd explained. This made Kate and Humphrey prick up with surprise.

"So you say you're getting back to some place called, 'The Cul-De-Sac'?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep!" Ed answered for Double D.

"Well... How about we make a little deal?" Humphrey offered, earning a surprised look from Kate.

"Seeing as how you seem to know your way around here. Maybe you and your friends here could help us get to Jasper Park. And in return, we'll help you get back to the Cul-De-Sac."

"What?!" Kate asked, seeing no good purpose for this plan.

"Forget it!" Eddy said, before Double D could answer. "We've already come this far and we are not wasting any more time just to get some wolves home!"

"But Eddy, they're lost from home just like us!" Ed begged.

"Ed does have a point, Eddy. Think about it. We ended up in Idaho and now have to find our way back to Peach Creek, while Kate and Humphrey here are trying to get back to their home in Jasper Park. Don't you see the similarities between them and our circumstances?" Edd asked.

"Come on, Eddy! Do it for the little doggies!" Ed begged once more, now giving Eddy sad puppy eyes and the trembling lower lip, showing him how much he deeply wanted to help them. Eddy just ignored it and was about to walk off when Humphrey looked over at Ed and then attempted to perform the same face, sneaking in a few whimpers too while Kate just mentally facepalmed. Eddy just wanted to got straight home, not waste his time with some wolves. But Ed had made it clear that he would not move without them.

 **"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"** Eddy snapped, angrily. "We'll take you to the stupid park..." He grumbled reluctantly.

"Yay! We are now a team of wolves and Eds, guys!" Ed jeered happily, grabbing Humphrey, Kate, Eddy and Double and wrapping his arms around them in a tight bear hug.

"Too... tight!" Kate winced when Ed dropped them and laughed giddily as Edd regained his composure and picked up the map with Jasper Park when he noticed that the direction corresponded with a path nearby, where he could make out a silhouette of a small cabin in the distance.

"Well then. Shall we get going, fellas?" Double D asked, ready to begin their detour.

"Whatever." Eddy grumbled, still reluctant to steer away from the direction to his own home. With that being said, the Eds now along with Humphrey and Kate walked on towards the path will Ed still giggling away. Kate shook her head, still unsure of Humphrey's plan on teaming up with a bunch of humans they had just met. The Cul-De-Sac would have to wait a little longer for the boys' return.

* * *

"Man, this bites." Kevin grunted sourly as he analysed the wreckage of his bike. The crash it had experienced had left the metal structure bent, one of the handlebars mangled and both wheels distorted. Nazz had regained consciousness before him after they crashed into the train carriage to which they eventaully recovered several hours later, with them unfortunately now far away from Peach Creek much like Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf and the Eds. They had thankfully awoke just as the train had made a stop at a station to which they exited the carriage mostly to avoid distancing themselves further from their home town. Nazz and Kevin were disgruntled as they soon found out they had no idea where they were or how to get back, Nazz suggested that they try to find a nearby town to ask for directions, though Kevin was too distracted from figuring out how to fix his bike, much to Nazz's chagrin. This had only happened several minutes ago and Kevin and Nazz were now both walking hopelessly down an unknown path into the woods.

"Yo Nazz. How long do you think it'll be for us to find someplace to chill?" Kevin asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, dude. It could be hours for all we know." Nazz replied, unsure of where they were actually going.

"Hope it won't be too long. I really need to get this fixed." Kevin noted, referring to his bike that he was walking with him. Nazz only just looked forward, hiding her infuriated face over how Kevin cared only about his bike rather than their actual situation. The two suddenly froze in place as they heard a howl not too far from them.

"Who's there?! Come on, show yourself!" Kevin yelled out protectively, waiting for an answer but was only met with silence.

"This place gives me the creeps." Kevin commented when he heard a woman's scream.

"What the...? Yo Nazz? Where you at? Nazz!" Kevin called out, realising that Nazz was no longer in his vicinity as he paced around to look for her but to no avail. Just then, something leapt out of the bushes and stared at Kevin intently, giving off small snarls. It was a wolf with reddish brown fur with a white underbelly.

"Who are you? State yourself if you what's good for your own life!" The wolf threatened, believing Kevin to be some sort of predator. Kevin was taken aback as he heard the wolf speak, he was about to ask how this was possible but remembered that the opposer was probably picking up a fight so he immediately went to defend himself.

"I don't know what you're dorking about! If you're looking for a fight then you've got one!" Kevin sneered, but inside he was shaking. That was when something hit him.

"Wait. The dorks probably set this up, my bike getting trashed to Nazz suddenly dissapearing to this." Kevin assumed, believing this to be another one of the Eds' scams. The wolf just kept staring intently, waiting for Kevin to make the first move.

"Human. I suggest you turn back and leave, lest you are willing to become prey." The wolf gave one final warning.

"Quit bugging me, man! I've got some dorks to pound!" Kevin retorted, walking a different direction. The wolf still kept his stare but one question was gnawing on the back of his head.

 _"...Dorks?"_ The wolf asked.

"Ed, Edd and Eddy." Kevin answered, not turning his gaze to meet the wolf's. "They do nothing but rip us off for money or cause pain and make us look like idiots, which is were I come in to pound them."

The wolf had no idea what this "money" was and felt like he had done enough with the human and was about to leave when...

"What's your beef anyway?" Kevin asked, doubtful of actually getting an answer.

"Why should I answer you?" The wolf retorted.

"Because you asked me who the dorks were." Kevin replied, crossing his arms.

"Fine. I will only answer your question and you will leave." The wolf reluctantly complied as he began.

"My pack is low on food. We feed on caribou but there are none left because the western pack took them all out in the east. I made a settlement with the pack's leader that her alpha daughter will marry my alpha son so the packs can unite. If they don't comply then my pack will fight for their home in the valley. Satisfied?" The wolf explained, waiting for the human to take his leave.

"Whatever man. Those dorks are so in for it." Kevin replied before speaking to himself. That was when the wolf had a thought, which he thought was very stupid to bring up, only to do so out of curious instinct.

"These dorks... Would they happen to have any relation with the western pack?" The wolf asked, heavily doubting that he would get an actual answer.

Kevin on the other hand was put into a deep thought and then he realised. If he could find the Eds with this wolf at his side, they would be goners. A sickly sadistic smile formed on Kevin's face as he turned to answer.

"Yeah. The dorks are with that pack." Kevin lied as the wolf was taken aback by surprise.

"You seem to have nothing but courage and violent intent in you, human." The wolf commented before continuing. "What if we partnered and wait for the western pack's response. If we don't get a marriage agreement, we'll take them down and you'll get to rip those "dorks" apart." The wolf proposed, Kevin's sick smile only got deeper.

"You're on." Kevin agreed, eager to get his hands on the Eds.

"Very well. State your name and come, human." The wolf requested.

"Kevin" Kevin followed after, chuckling menacingly. The wolf replied to Kevin's introduction.

"The name's Tony."

* * *

Humphrey, Kate and the Eds' walk soon turned into a sprint as the cabin in their view got larger and increased in detail. When they were merely seconds away from the cabin, Eddy spotted a travel truck parked in front of it.

"Yes! Oh man, finally! A faster way to get home!" Eddy cheered, charging straight for the cabin.

"Wait!" Kate called out in double-quick time, grabbing the seat of Eddy's pants with her teeth to stop him from going any further.

"There's probably humans in there! Humans will probably kill us if we're spotted!" Kate ushered to Eddy anxiously and sternly.

"Kate's right, Eddy. This cabin does seem to indeed house some sort of civilisation, but I can only imagine the possible consequences if they were to see Kate and Humphrey." Double D backed up Kate, knowing of most wolves' relationship with humans.

"The buttocks finds its own seat, Eddy." Ed randomly interjected, recieving a puzzled look from his peers. Eddy heard a lock click behind him to catch a glimpse of a couple exiting their cabin.

"Quick, hide!" Eddy yelled in a hushed voice, immediately ushering Ed, Double D and the two wolves to the opposite side of the truck to hide.

 _"We could've just come here without Mr and Mrs wolf here and they would've probably helped us get back!"_ Eddy exclaimed, only to get shushed by Kate. The five peered around the corner to see the couple approaching the van as the man of the duo opened the back door of the passenger hold and lobbed their luggage in as a song coming from the truck's radio went into earshot to everyone.

"Oh, this is the song we met to." The woman sighed, smiling at her husband.

"Come 'ere you!" The husband grabbed hold of the woman and made her do a twirl before holding her in both hands as they both strode in dance closer to the group of five, making them flinch in fear as Ed suddenly grabbed them and went under the truck, pulling them in with him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake..." Double D complained. Humphrey was starting to like the tune of the song and was even bobbing his head and tapping his front paw to the rhythm, only to be broken from his trance by Kate.

"Come on, we've got to get in." Kate and Humphrey shuffled to the other side of the truck with the Eds tailing them. Now out of their hiding spot, the five crept to the corner to check if it was safe. Kate hopped up to the door, attempting to get it to open when she saw the dancing couple coming up to the back again, making Kate fall backwards and the Eds to quickly hide behind the corner. Ed and Double D watched in concern as Kate and Humphrey found themselves unable to hide from the couple who shimmied towards them with their backs turned. The rhythm of the song making the couple shake their rumps and unintentionally influencing the wolves behind them to mimic them. With the couple distracted, Eddy took this opportunity to pull out one of his three strands of hair and pushed it into the passenger door's lock, getting it open. Kate and Humphrey noticed this and quickly scampered to the Eds as the couple turned to their left. Kate leaped up and grabbed hold of the lower door, but was unable to keep her grip as she fell back down with Humphrey behind just catching her, making Humphrey twirl around with Kate in his forelegs and stumble a little before they stopped at a pose where Kate was held up by one of Humphrey's forelegs and both her legs bent backwards as if in a frozen pose where Humphrey had just caught Kate before she could hit the ground, earning a stifled laugh from Eddy.

The wolves looked over at the couple who were in the same pose, exchanging their love for eachother. This made Humphrey smile and chuckle at Kate.

"Uh uh!" Kate scolded a little playfully, pushing Humphrey off with a front paw. That was when they and the Eds heard a door slam and Kate turned her head to see the husband getting into the truck, preparing to drive off. This opted Kate to quickly hop in to the passenger hold through the still open door with Eddy, Double D and Ed following after.

"Alley oop!" Ed exclaimed as he jumped aboard.

"Oh well. Back in a box!" Humphrey sighed as he tailed after the now moving truck when the exhaust pipes suddenly ignited and spat out fire, scaring Humphrey into jumping aboard too as the door closed behind them.

The path soon lead into a cement road as the truck continued forward with the five stowaways in the back. Humphrey was already looking through the couple's luggage as Kate focused more on watching the view of the road side from the window in front of her as she soon trailed off to sleep.

Kate darted her head around in terror, seeing nothing but ferocious wolves launch themselves at each other and pinning them down in attempts to bite their necks.

"If we have to... We'll fight for the valley." A voice echoed in the vicinity as Kate only looked around, feeling completely helpless in the ongoing war, watching wolves pull at each other's legs with their teeth and scratching at their throats when her gaze met that of a wolf that suddenly leapt straight towards her, preparing to attack.

The vision immediately faded and in the previous wolf's place was Humphrey, now wearing a German army helmet, a chain around his neck and a nose ring and breaking into dance with Ed while Eddy and Double D just watched on.

"Oh well, if you can't beat them. Show off." Eddy said, putting on a pair of sunglasses and joining in.

"D'oh. Very well then..." Double D followed after, pulling off some cheesy dance moves as Ed twirled around and Humphrey performed air guitar. Kate only shook her head at this and then noticed her tail thumping to the beat, making her stop it with a slightly irritated look on her face before resuming back to her slumber. The several hours to come consisting mostly of Humphrey and the Eds jiving to the music as the truck continued along the road to Jasper Park.

* * *

Jimmy was still sound asleep when Princess returned much later when he opened one eye to see her carrying something in her mouth. Princess approached Jimmy, spitting out the contents in her mouth as it landed in front of Jimmy, revealing it to be a small piece of meat.

"You look cold... And probably hungry." Princess noted, giving Jimmy the idea of what the meat was for. Jimmy mentally cringed at the look of the meat, especially considering that he wasn't a meat eater. He didn't want to make a rude gesture to Princess, but was unsure as to sink his teeth into it or not.

"I-I'm sorry, your highness. But I can't eat this, I don't eat meat." Jimmy politely protested but only got the response of the meat being thrown further towards him. Seeing no way get out of eating meat, Jimmy half-reluctantly took a bite, mentally flinching from the taste of the juices but did his best to relax. The meat was bitter and raw and took some hard chewing but to Jimmy, it was at least edible as Princess watched on, a small smile beginning to form on her muzzle. Halfway, Jimmy stopped eating to meet Princess' gaze.

"Thank you for the food, your majesty. I greatly appreciate it." Jimmy feebled complimented, giving the meat that was now eaten halfway back to Princess who only looked back at him confused.

"Why aren't you eating the rest? Don't you know how scarce meat is?" Princess asked.

"I wanted to share it with you, your highness. You got it so it's mostly yours." Jimmy answered, receiving an indifferent look from Princess but the back of mind was telling her not to refuse Jimmy's gesture. Princess padded around Jimmy, nudging him to a rock wall with a protuding cliff end that served as shelter.

"Sleep there. It'll be warmer." Princess insisted as she took her leave as Jimmy looked around him to see the other surrounding wolves still looking at him with a mix of curiosity and indifference.

"And just refer to me as Princess." Princess finished, requesting Jimmy to stop using honorifics with her to which the feeble boy complied as he fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that the segment with Kevin and Tony could've been executed a lot better but unfortunately I wasn't sure with how I could write them into teaming up in a better method. I apologise deeply for that, but this is the kind of thing to expect from a washed up writer with no originality.**


	5. Heroism is a virtue

**Chapter 5: Herosim is a virtue**

Meanwhile in the area of Jasper Park, two wolves, both female were conversing with eachother while traversing down a clear path. They were talking about an event they had attended known as "The Moonlight Howl" where they remembered a feeble male wolf supposedly attempting to ask one of them to accompany him on the howl, only to leave after greeting with "That's all I got." which made them laugh.

One wolf was orangish-brown with a cream underbelly while the other had light grey fur and the same underbelly. They were both Omegas and went by the names of "Sweets" and "Candy". During their walk, Candy suddenly sniffed the air, picking up an obscure scent not known to any of them, obliging them to investigate. Sweets believed it to be some kind of breed of Caribou that was able to produce a different kind of scent to throw off predators while Candy begged to differ, believing it to be something from outside the park. Both their theories were dissolved the very second when they were lead into a clearing where they found a human boy in a white shirt, denim pants and sandals and all the while carrying a short cut plank of wood.

"Is this one of those humans that I keep hearing about?" Candy asked, mostly to Sweets.

"Must be. Wow, never knew they would look so... odd." Sweets dignified with a comment on the human, who looked at them with a face of dread.

"I think I tinkled, Plank." The boy said to the hunk of wood in his arms, trembling mostly from the presence of wolves.

"Ew..." Candy commented, having heard the human's passage to the wood.

 _"Why is he talking to a piece of wood...?"_ Sweets whispered to Candy.

* * *

Night soon fell once again as the couple's vacation truck soon slowed to a halt at a gas station that neighboured a novelty souvenir store. The motion of the stopping vehicle being enough to wake up Kate and the Eds who had fallen asleep long before. Kate was the first to be fully awake before Eddy who suddenly started laughing when he looked at Kate, making her look at her reflection in one of the windows to find herself wearing a wig, a pair of glasses and a bikini on her chest, making her gasp and shake them off almost immediately as Eddy finally calmed down from his laughing fit while Ed and Double D were now wide awake. Kate scampered over to the window, followed by the Eds to see the couple inside the souvenir store when they heard grunting and whimpering behind them, making them turn to see Humphrey at the door fidgeting profusely while holding one of his front paws... somewhere.

"What's with you?" Eddy finally asked.

"I have to go!" Humphrey explained urgently.

"You can't leave! Can't you hold it?" Kate replied only to get a quick response of "No, I can't!" from Humphrey.

"Well, did you try crossing your legs?" Kate suggested.

"Yes!" Humphrey replied.

"Holding your breath?"

"Yes! I almost passed out!" Humphrey was now starting to get more desperate.

"Or what about sprouting the wings of a bat and stomping like a zombie while whistling "Row Row Row your boat" through a car wash?" Ed chipped in, his suggestion receiving bewildered looks from everyone.

"In or out, I am going!" Humphrey took this chance to bring the subject back, pushing the lower part of the door open and jumping out into the parking area of the gas station with Kate and the Eds watching behind.

"Would you hurry it up?!" Eddy called out.

"Atatatata, I can't go when I'm pressured!" Humphrey stammered.

 **"GO!"** Eddy and Kate both demanded, now getting impatient. Humphrey padded over to a part of the area housing a dumpster and several trash cans and raised his hind leg but stopped when he saw Kate and the boys still watching him, opting him to sheepishly doing a turning motion with a front paw, signalling them to turn away. Kate resigned with a sigh and turned her head, covering her eyes while the Eds followed suit. No longer feeling under pressure, Humphrey walked off an re-entered the area, padding around in a more smug posture sniffing around until he suddenly found an unopened bag of what appeared to be donuts.

 _"What is he doing?!"_ Kate whispered, having turned back around to see Humphrey attempting to tear the bag open.

"Wasting our time in getting home, that's what he's doing." Eddy grumbled in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kate looked over at the window again to see the couple trying on different pairs of sunglasses as another camper truck was parking into the area, blocking the view of Kate, Eddy, Double D...

"Where's Ed?!" Double D asked in a shushed tone, receiving a look of shock from Kate and a look that said "Oh great." from Eddy.

In the camper truck, a pudgy boy and his small dog were looking out the window, the dog was yipping wildly at the wolf trying to open the bag with Ed now in the scene waving at the two. At this point, the couple were now returning to their own camper truck, preparing to continue to their destination.

"Ed!" Double D and Eddy called out in a whisper.

"Come on, Humphrey!" Kate followed after.

The boy in the other camper truck was now watching Humphrey and Ed intently, as the former nibbled on a donut in front of him after finally getting the bag open while Ed was just standing there idly. The boy performed some tricks with his half-eaten donut by first balancing it on his head and then flipping his head back to launch the donut onto his nose, the boy's dog watched this and them looked back to see Humphrey performing the same stunt with Ed watching and laughing as Humphrey laucnhed the donut into the air and opened his mouth, making the donut land into his mouth and getting pink icing on his muzzle in the process, influencing the boy to do the same only to get splattered in the face with the same colour of icing. Just then, the floodlight to the door of a nearby storage unit lit up as a worker was exiting the building with a trash bag in his arms only to drop it in shock at seeing Humphrey.

"W-Woah, hey hey. It's a rabid wolf!" The worker stammered fearfully, mistaking the icing on Humphrey's muzzle as foam, not noticing Ed.

"Max, bring that gun!" The worker called to someone inside the building. Humphrey turned to see the other camper truck taking it's leave, revealing the truck that Kate, Eddy and Double D were still in tow.

"This is it for you, wolf! Any last wishes?" A man of supposed Peurto Rican origin said, cocking a shotgun aimed at Humphrey who finally accidentally did his business where he was standing from fear, making the two humans revolt in disgust as a nervous chuckle came out of Humphrey. The sound of an engine now filled the ears of Humphrey and Ed as they saw the camper truck beginning to drive away.

"Run! Run for your life!" Ed exclaimed, running straight for the truck and jumping in, distracting the two men only for Kate to quickly jump out and tackle the man wielding the gun, opting Ed to hop back out with Eddy and Double D reluctantly following.

"Max, don't let them-! What the...?" The worker was about to say when he suddenly noticed the Eds running alongside with the two wolves as Mark reached for the gun. The Eds, Kate and Humphrey's escape was cut when they ran into a steel fence, blocking their exit and trapping them with the two men.

"Okay, kids. Just relax and don't panic. We'll save you from these vicious beasts!" Mark called out to the Eds, thinking that the wolves were somehow taking them hostage.

"No wait! This is just a misunderstanding, the wolves are harmle-!" Double D tried to explain but was cut off by Ed.

"Tag, you're it!" Ed said, grabbed the lid of a trash can and hurled it at Max, causing his gunfire to miss, creating a hole in the fence that served as their exit.

"Oh. Nicely done, Max." The worker said sarcastically as he watched the wolves and the Eds quickly take their leave until they reached a hill to see their only quick way to Jasper Park driving away. Kate and Edd looked at Humphrey indifferently before walking off while Eddy shot a severe glare at him and tailed Double D and Kate with Ed carelessly behind, leaving Humphrey to follow behind as the first crackles of thunder behind to roll in, signalling a thunder storm as the first drops of rain began to fall.

"Okay. I used my belly instead of my head. Not a good idea, I get it. I say we build a comfy den-" Humphrey attempted to explain to an angered Kate and the Eds.

"I'm going home." Kate stated before Humphrey could finish his sentence.

"Oh, great. You're going home... And it's raining." Humphrey responded, stating the obvious.

"I'm not stopping." Kate insisted. Humphrey quickly jumped in front of the four and got onto his hind legs to perform an obscure dance.

#Rain! Rain, go away! Get outta here, rain! No one wants you around-!# Humphrey began to sing, only for Eddy to slap in him in the face.

"Haven't you done enough already?! You cost us any chance of going back home faster and we're soaking wet! And for what?! **JUST TO GET YOU BACK TO YOUR STUPID PARK!"** Eddy shouted, now completely infuriated with Humphrey, backing him up against the tree. **"AND YOU THINK A STUPID DANCE IS GOING TO SOLVE EVERYTHING LIKE THAT?!"** Eddy exclaimed rhetorically before continuing off on the path to seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, for the record, I was doing the rain dance, to stop it from raining." Humphrey retorted, a little fearful of Eddy.

"Humphrey, The rain dance does not repel rain, it summons it." Double D explained despondently. Ed was just standing idly with his mouth wide open and full of rain water like a bird bath where a bath was already perched on his teeth.

"Oh, right! Well uh... I'll just do it backwards!" Humphrey got on his hind legs and performed the dance once more, this time chanting the lyrics in reverse until he felt no rain pelting him.

"Huh, it actually worked." Humphrey said, Eddy and Double D only responded with a despondent look while Kate pointed up. Humphrey looked up to see a barrage of leaves above him that suddenly fell apart, causing a big wave of rain water to fall on to him, making him fall onto his back. Humphrey got back up, only to see the path in front of him without Kate, Eddy or Double D.

"Eddy? Double D?" Ed called out, finally seeing himself only with Humphrey.

"It was not a good idea." Humphrey sighed, continuing down the path to find the others with Ed following behind.

"Come on, Kate!" Humphrey was soon followed by Ed.

"Oh Eddy! Double D!" Ed called out, beginning to get worried.

* * *

Kate was still moving forward with Double D and Eddy, but their movement was getting more hindered as the rain and wind started to pick up, becoming much harsher. Kate looked down to find a ravine, with a river of mud and branches slowly flowing at the bottom. Kate began to scale down the cliff, grabbing the attention of Eddy and Edd.

"What the heck is she doing?!" Eddy questioned as Kate slid down the cliff and leaped off a protuding branch and over the river and attempted to scale up the other side but was slipping due to the rain. Thankfully, Ed and Humphrey had seen this from nearby and rushed over to help, the two stopped just at the edge as they saw Double D looking for something to help Kate while trying not to panic and Eddy darting around to think of a way to possibly get across. Humphrey caught sight of some vines hanging above and headed straight for them. The rock that was keeping Kate supported on the cliff was beginning to break off when she and the Eds heard an outcry come from Humphrey who was now swinging on a vine, holding onto it with his mouth.

"Gracious!" Double D shouted, noticing Humphrey.

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed as the rock underneath Kate finally broke off, leaving her with not much else to hang on to.

"Kate, grab my tail!" Humphrey mumbled through his teeth.

"Grab your what?!" Kate looked up at Humphrey, seeing his flailing tail.

"Take those Alpha jaws and grab my- Aagh, my tail!" Humphrey started to rephrase when he felt Kate's teeth around his tail. The two wolves were now flailing around wildly in attempts to get further to the cliff side, where the Eds were watching.

"Can I grab hold of a tail too, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Let's just not and say we did, Ed." Edd responded, not taking his eyes off Kate and Humphrey. After several more swings, Humphrey swung forward, catapulting Kate to the cliff ground and to safety. Double D came rushing over to Kate.

"Kate, are you alright?" Edd asked in concern.

"I'm fi-" Kate was about to answer but immediately looked back to see the vine swinging back on forth but no Humphrey. Kate gasped as she looked at the bottom at the bank of the mud river to see some of the muck flow back into the stream, revealing a mound of mud.

"Oh no..." Kate fearing the worst, rushed off to the pile with the Eds in pursuit.

"Oh my gosh! Humphrey?! Humphrey!" Kate padded around the mound, hoping that the pile wasn't what she thought it was. Kate and Ed grabbed hold of something protuding from the mud in attempts to pull Humphrey out only for it to detach, making Kate and Ed scream.

"Your tail! ...I'm so sorry." Kate sounded like she was about to cry.

"SAY IT ISN'T SO!" Ed exclaimed, bawling hysterically with tears spouting out of his eyes. "I MISS MY FLUFFY FRIEND, GUYS!" Double D began to make a mourning speech, tears threatening to leave his own eyes.

"Farewell, brave Humphrey. May your antics be all for the greater good and even when you got on our last nerve and saved Kate from an untimely demise and-"

"My tail's actually fine." Double D's speech was cut short when they all heard a voice behind them, making them turn to see Humphrey walk over to them and show off his tail, intact.

"Well, that didn't last long!" Eddy spoke out as Kate looked back at what she and Ed had just pulled out, the rain washing away the mud to reveal it to just be a branch, making her chuckle of out relief.

"HUMPHREY!" Ed shouted in delight, grabbing Humphrey and pulling him into a bear hug, squeezing the life out of him.

"Ha ha, okay. Come on, let's get out of the rain." Humphrey insisted, his voice a little strained from Ed's hug.

"Come on, Ed!" Eddy instructed, making Ed drop Humphrey who walked along with Kate.

"Thank you." Kate said to Humphrey and was about to resume her journey back with him when Ed suddenly picked her, Humphrey, Eddy and Double D up, carrying them on his shoulders.

"All aboard the Ed Express! Choo Choo!" Ed declared, serving as a carriage for the four. Humphrey chuckled at this.

"He's quite a helpful type." Humphrey commented to Edd and Eddy.

"What I'd tell ya? What would we do without Monobrow?" Eddy said proudly, having seemingly forgotten his resentment towards Humphrey as Ed continued to carry them along, their journey to Jasper Park still a long way ahead of them.


End file.
